Bisoux
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: ONESHOT! un an après la défaite de voldemort, un POV Lucius, qui est en prison...et POV Bart, le détraqueur...rien à dire de plus sur cette fic, lisez!


**Auteur :** Alia zanetsu  
**Type** : song fic, délire, deathfic  
**Disclaimer **: attention, tout au long de cette fic, " bisous " est écrit " bisoux " promis ce n'est pas une faute d'orthographe inconsidérée, c'est juste que je trouve cela plus " mignon "... sinon : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas (je reprendrais bien juste Draco ou Lucius, ou Rogue...)...  
**Titre** : Bisoux  
**Aide** : **en gras** : personnage encore très peu utilisé dans les fics, j'ai nommé… Bart, le détraqueur !  
_En italique_ : les paroles…  
_**Les deux **_:souvenirs ou rêves

_Bisoux_

Il poussa un lourd soupir, regardant la petite cour en pierre froide ou ils étaient tous réunis, et un frisson d'horreur remonta le long de son échine.  
Le groupe d'individus était tous de noir vêtus... le tristesse était répandue autour d'eux...

**Il se regarda dans la glace en face de lui, ajustant les pans de sa robe déchirée. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi le ministère leur imposait cette apparence diforme...**

_Bisoux bisoux, gentils bisounours  
__un p'tit bisoux, y'a rien de plus fou_

Il détourna le regard, un corps inerte tombant aux " pieds " d'un de ces êtres...  
Lorsque l'un d'eux tourna la tête vers lui, Lucius se détourna des barreaux de sa cellule. L'être se tourna à nouveau vers la petite chose recroquevillée dans le cercle qu'ils créaient. L'humain -car c'en était un- un de ses amis, tout du moins un de ses subordonnés, ressemblait plus à présent à une poupée vide qu'à autre chose...

Il passa une main dans sa chevelure salie par son séjour en prison, et s'appuya précautionneusement contre le mur -il ne voulait pas se salir encore plus- et tenta de se recomposer une expression froide et distante devant le petit homme qui cligna lentement des yeux, nullement impressionné par l'assurance de l'ancien mangemort.  
- alors ? insista t il.

**Il regarda l'être à leur pieds. Un seul aurait suffit, mais il fallait bien se " nourrir " et la peur de leur victime augmentait auvec leur nombre, leur culpabilité remontait, et...**

_Bisoux bisoux, gentils bisounours  
__un gros bisoux, y'a rien de plus fou_

D'abord Crabbe, semblant souffrir un martyr... Il était mort le matin même.

_Un le matin_,

**Cela l'avait mis en forme d'aspirer l'âme de ce petit mortel... cela l'avait replongé dans les bons souvenirs... L'âme des mangemorts avait un gout particulier... Ils étaient si délectables...**

_juste pour se sentir bien_

Goyle, lui, allait mourir d'ici quelques heures…

_un bisou à 11h_

**il regarda son planning, d'un geste dédaigneux… tiens, il allait bientôt pouvoir aspirer une âme, lors d'un long baiser langoureux… il sourit intérieurement.**

_pour un peu de bonheur_

la veille, c'était sa femme… morte devant ses yeux, à quelques pas de lui…. Il avait dû détourner les yeux, et ce fut juste le vide de son estomac qui l'empêcha de vomir devant l'homme qui avait commandité l'assassin de Narcissa…  
- Laissez moi réfléchir encore quelques heures…murmura t il.

**Le corps inerte retombait à ses pieds. Comment pouvait on dire que leur travail était « horrible » ? après tout, lorsqu'on apprenait ce que le ministère faisait des poupées sans âme, les laissant mourir, entassés les un sur les autres…**

_un à midi ça fait plaisir aussi_

La nuit était à présent tombée, et les gargouillis de son ventre devenaient de plus en plus insupportables… L'avait on oublié ?  
Enfin, un morceau de pain apparu, et il se jeta avidement dessus, bien que la mie durcie lui meurtrisse la gorge…  
Puis il alla se coucher, se roulant en boule sur le matelas… Des images assaillirent son esprit, de longues capes noires, des mains noueuses…

**Un petit dernier avant de se coucher.. Il s'étira, et détacha sa cape, qui glissa sur ses épaules flétries…**

_et un le soir  
__ça évite les cauchemars_

_**les détraqueurs tournaient autour de lui, le frôlant avec leur doigts fins, arrachant peu à peu ses vêtements, sa chair… leur bouche hideuses se posaient le long de son corps..**_

_Bisoux bisoux, gentils bisounours  
__un p'tit bisoux, y'a rien de plus fou_

**Sa victime se tendit à son approche… son corps devint flasque soudainement, alors que l'âme de l'humain ne fit qu'un avec lui, enfin soulagée… un faible murmure lui parvint, et le détraqueur sourit…**

_Bisoux bisoux, gentils bisounours  
__un gros bisoux, y'a rien de plus fou_

Il y en avait un derrière lui. Et Fudge ne semblait pas se sentir mal, ou quoi que ce soit…

- Vous vous êtes enfin décidé ? Vous savez que ce n'est pas donné à tous le monde ? c'est… un privilège…

_Bisoux bisoux, gentils bisounours  
__un p'tit bisoux, y'a rien de plus fou  
__Bisoux bisoux, gentils bisounours  
__un gros bisoux, y'a rien de plus fou_

Un privilège, ça ?  
Lucius regarda le détraqueur, et eut un rire désabusé…

Quand est ce que ça avait commencé ? Qu'est ce qui n'avait pas fonctionné ? leur plan était parfait… Le 31 décembre, ils avaient lancé une attaque sur poudlard… Ils avaient tout pour réussir, mais… On les avait trahi.  
On… Rogue. Le parrain de son fils…  
Et… Cela avait commencé.

**Pensivement, tandis qu'il appréhendait l'instant ou il pourrait enfin attraper les lèvres pâles de Lucuis Malfoy, il détaillait le corps de la future victime… Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait énormément maigri, ses joues étaient couvertes d'un léger duvet platine, il avait les cheveux sales, les yeux éteints…  
****Et il dégageait une odeur de peur. Comme le premier mangemort qu'on lui avait apporté. **

_Un en janvier pour attendre l'été_

Il leva les yeux vers Rogue. Celui ci poussa un léger soupir lorsqu'il vit Lucius s'éloigner de lui, se relevant comme il pouvait.  
- Laissez moi vous soigner maintenant.  
- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda finalement Lucius, se massant le bras.  
Rogue soupira à nouveau, allongeant Lucius sur sa cape épaisse…  
- Vous aviez arrêté de vous alimenter… Du coup, les geôliers vous ont passé à tabac… ne bougez pas, vous avez une côte félée…  
Lucius hocha docilement la tête, le sort de soin de Rogue lui fit sentir une vague de bien être…  
- Jusqu'à quand allez vous tenir Lucius ? Regardez vous, bientôt un an de prison, et vous n'êtes plus qu'une loque… Acceptez leur offre…  
Aucune réponse.  
- Et mon fils… ? murmura Lucius.  
- Draco ne viendra pas.  
Lucius détourna la tête, se recroquevillant sur lui même.

**Le détraqueur soupira, regardant le peu d'espoir quitter Lucius, telle une bougie vacillante qui s'éteignait enfin… A présent, une même lueur brillait dans ses yeux… comme pour ce jeune mangemort… Londubat ? Mort pour les pâques…**

_Un en avril pour un printemps facile_

-Alors comme ça, vous avez choisi ?  
Lucius hocha la tête doucement, regardant le contrat en face de lui.  
Don d'organes.  
Il le lu rapidement… de toute façon, ça n'avait pas changé.

**C'était pour bientôt…**

_Un en juillet pour chanter et danser_

- Et pour quand voulez vous… ? demanda Fudge.  
- Le combien sommes nous ?  
Lucius eut un vague sourire en apprenant la date.  
- C'est possible… tout de suite ? laissa t il tomber, négligemment…  
Fudge hocha la tête.  
- Nous viendrons vous chercher d'ici quelques minutes.

**Il avait toujours adoré les veilles de Noël ! **

_Un à noel ça rend la vie plus belle!_

Il s'enroula dans la cape que Rogue lui avait laissé, sortant dignement malgré la brutalité de ses gardiens…  
L'air frais lui emplis soudain les poumons, et il mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière vive du jour, bien que celui ci fut gris, de fin flocons de neiges fondant immédiatement lorsqu'ils touchaient sa peau…  
Au milieu de la cours de ce qui avait été autrefois la prison la plus crainte, un unique détraqueur l'attendait… Il eut un frisson, et s'avança calmement… tournant légèrement la tête, il entrevit Rogue, sa silhouette sombre se détachant sur la grisaille ambiante…

_Bisoux bisoux, gentils bisounours  
__un p'tit bisoux, y'a rien de plus fou_

Rogue soupira. Draco avait été prévenu… Pourtant, il n'avait pas voulu venir… Trop de haine par rapport à son père… Draco était devenu un mangemort espion à la solde de Dumbledore… il avait clairement montré son dédain et sa haine pour son père, lors du Dernier Affrontement…

_Bisoux bisoux, gentils bisounours  
__un gros bisoux, y'a rien de plus fou_

**Lucius s'approchait lentement de lui, faisant croître l'envie du détraqueur… tant de peine, il fallait l'en délivrer…**

_Bisoux bisoux, gentil bisounours  
__un p'tit bisoux, y'a rien de plus fou_

Draco soupira encore une fois. Son père allait mourir. Il serait enfin libéré de la tradition des Malfoy. Fermant les yeux, il revoyait encore le visage de son parrain, légèrement peiné, lui annonçant que le baiser du détraqueur était imminent… « Je respecte ton choix » avait il simplement laissé tomber quand Draco avait refusé d'y aller. Pourtant… Pouvait il le laisser mourir ainsi ? Alors que depuis le début de son séjour en prison, Lucius n'avait cessé de réclamer sa présence ? Pestant contre son père, Draco saisit sa cape et transplana.

_Bisoux bisoux, gentil bisounours  
__un gros bisoux, y'a rien de plus fou_

**Il se pencha sur sa victime, l'enlaçant de ses mains décharnées… il sentit les tremblements de l'homme, tendit ses lèvres vers le visage pâle offert à lui…**

Rogue soupira, serrant la lettre que Lucius lui avait remis quelques jours plus tôt… A donner à Draco après sa mort…  
Lucius ferma les yeux..  
Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui, tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux sur un monde lumineux… Un être d'une beauté hors du commun sourit, et s'approcha de lui, écartant les bras…  
Lucius n'eut plus qu'une envie, se blottir contre cet être, quitter ce monde qui l'avait tant fait souffrir… et se reposer…  
- Veux tu venir avec moi ? souffla l'être, plongeant son regard étoilé dans le sien.  
- Oui… Emmène moi, s'il te plait.. souffla Lucius.  
L'être sourit avec bienveillance, et resserra son étreinte sur le corps de Lucius…

**C'était fini. L'âme de sa « victime » était à présent en lui, avec lui… Il relâcha le corps inerte, qui tomba à terre, et s'éloigna…**

_Bisoux bisoux, gentil bisounours  
__un p'tit bisoux, y'a rien de plus fou_

Draco se précipita, mais… le détraqueur avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur son père… Il accéléra, arrivant juste à temps pour recevoir dans les bras le corps de son père, inerte…  
Il s'écroula à terre avec lui, regardant le visage vide d'expression de son père…  
- Lucius… ? Papa ?  
C'étaient la première fois que ce mot sortait de sa gorge, difficilement, comme si avec une partie de son cœur partait avec… Sans trop réaliser, il vit quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur le visage blême de son père… Il avait la respiration calme, et quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas assisté à la scène aurait pu croire qu'il dormait…  
Rogue s'approcha, posant une main chaude sur l'épaule de Draco, qui releva un visage baigné de larmes vers son parrain.  
Draco… On doit se dépêcher… la greffe doit être effectuée rapidement…  
Hochant la tête, le jeune homme s'écarta du corps de son père qui retomba mollement à terre, trouvant inconsciemment un léger réconfort dans les bras de Severus…  
Il regarda les médicomages emmener le corps du mangemort…

_Bisoux bisoux, gentil bisounours  
__un gros bisoux, y'a rien de plus fou_

FIN

**Notes :** Bon, je n'avais pas trouvé de fics sur internet avec un POV détraqueur… (même si là, c'est plutôt un pauv' Lucius, mais bon, on ne va pas s'appesantir sur ce sujet) Sinon, je suis désolée pour toutes les fan de Lucius (j'en suis une aussi) mais bon, je ne voyais pas comment tourner ma fic sans le faire mourir… désolée si j'ai définitivement détruit l'image douce que vous aviez des bisounours, en faisant un parallélisme entre eux et les détraqueurs… Mais en fait, j'ai eut une réflexion sur les détraqueurs… Si on pose le postulat « les détraqueurs sont des êtres doués de conscience » comment peuvent ils sciemment tuer des gens s'ils ne sont pas persuadés que cela est bien ? car si ce n'était pas le cas, on aurait sûrement des détraqueurs « déviants » (à bas Mr Cuin, mon prof de socio) qui refuseraient d'embrasser les gens… donc voilà, ça a donné cette fic… Sinon, que dire d'autre ? bien sur R&R, ;

Et la prochaine fois… reprise de « Mon petit poney » !!


End file.
